Cannulas are used in ophthalmic surgical procedures, such as retinal detachment surgery, to aspirate materials such as fluids including blood, aqueous humor, and infused balanced saline solutions. For ophthalmic surgical procedures, it is important that the instrument tip be designed to prevent or avoid damage to the eye tissue in the event of physical contact with the eye.